Treats From the Darkest Recesses of My Brain
by BriTalRish
Summary: Yet another drabble series. Read if you so desire. I'm new at this, so try not to kill me with your flames. Rating may change... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am starting my own drabble series. It's mostly gona be me taking serious scenes from the show, and morphing them into scary yet oddly humorous treats. However, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to give me a message. I'm not that cruel-hearted, so I'll get back to you as soon as possible if you send me one.**

**So... peace.**

"Did you hear something?"

Maste Cyclonis heard some odd sound come from her study, and got up to investigate.

She glanced around, and her eyes settled on her desk. A smirk found it's way onto her face.

_'Found you...'_

She walke daround to the side of her desk, and lunged. Unfortunately, the intruder was not someone she expected.

"Dark Ace?"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing in my study?"

She glared at him from her her current position, namely...being on top of him, considering she'd lunged without looking, and she was hit with a sudden realization.

"How did you know I keep my cookies in my desk?"

Said Talon Commander knew he was caught, and quickly finished the triple chocolate chip cookie that was currently in his mouth, before running for his life.

"DARK ACE!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE ARE!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

Piper walked in, and stared. Aerrow sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Finn's trying to figure why Stork is so paranoid."

"Why?"

"Because... wait. Oh ha ha. Funny."

Piper just smirked and walked away, the first arguement still going on in the backround.


	3. Chapter 3

Their heads were all pounding.

Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it _stop!_

That sound, that horrible sound... why?

What had they done wrong?

Why were they being punished?

Why?

Piper staggered over to where Aerrow lay, hands gripping her ears as if to tear them off.

"Who..." She started, breath coming out in ragged gasps...

"Who gave Finn a scream-o record?"

Aerrow just groaned and plugged his ears, Finn's attempt at singing plaguing the air they breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper awoke to the faint sounds of conversation coming from what sounded like the room next door.

She yawned and stretched for a moment, wondering who could be up this late at night, before groaning.

Finn.

Why did she have to be in the room next to his?

Getting up, she walked next door and put her ear against the door. It sounded like the tv was on, and Finn was muttering under his breath.

She pushed open the door and was a bout to reprimend him, before he gave a girlish shriek and turned around. She raised an eyebrow and glared.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"None of your business."

Piper groaned, she just wasn't in the mood to argue with him this late at night.

"Just keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep."

As soon as she left, Finn pulled the phone out from under his covers, dialed, and turned the Tv back on.

"Hey, Miss Orman? Yeah, see... there's this new gibson I've been looking at and..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonel awoke earlier than usual on Christmas Day. At first he was groggy, but when he realized what day it was, his golden eyes widened and he let out a most childish squeal. He leaped from his genuine Saharran cotton bed, his silken sheets flung to the floor in his rush.

_'Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, CHRISTMAS!'_

He tore through the grand halls of his estate, desperate reach his destination. All around, the servants were waking up, due to the seer volume of The Colonel's stampede.

He reached his main living room, and clapped his hands twice. A number of mulit-clolored lights lit up around the room, the most brilliant of them all surrounded a humongous tree that sat in the middle of the room.

Another uncharacterisitc squeal, and The Colonel was soon tearing away at the brightly wrapped presents that sat around the tree's trunk. Servants soon enteed the room, sighing and readying the garbage bags that would surely be needed when The Colonel was done.

_'Ooh, what did I get, what did I get, what did I get? I hope the jolly old fool recieved my letter, I've been a very good boy this year!'_

Unfortunately, the 'jolly old fool,' did not think so, for when The Colonel realized what he had recieved, he stood up and screeched...

"_Que el infierno!?! Cada ano!"_

The Colonel stormd away, leaving the servants to start cleaning up the wrapping paper, bows...

and the huge lumps of coal that littered the floor.

One servant sighed when he picked up a particularly large piece of the stuff.

"Feliz Navidad, everybody. Feliz Navidad..."


End file.
